


That's just gross

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>They keep looking over at each other and smiling, smiling and then looking away and then looking back and then smiling and Tendou is absolutely going to puke or scream if he sees it again. Or both. Simultaneously. </p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	That's just gross

**Author's Note:**

> a fill written for SWAG, prompt [here](http://referees.dreamwidth.org/3776.html?thread=357568#cmt357568).

"Do you think you two could be any more disgusting?" Tendou asks, resting his chin on his hand. He's watching Ushijima and Shirabu across the table, and it's gross. They're holding hands, though that's under the table he just knows that it's happening, and they keep looking over at each other and smiling, smiling and then looking away and then looking back and then smiling and Tendou is absolutely going to puke or scream if he sees it again. Or both. Simultaneously.   
  
"What do you mean?" Ushijima asks, and if he wasn't being so gross Tendou would have thought him innocent.   
  
Instead he flails his hands in a desperate attempt to point out the obvious. " _That!!_ That mushy lovey shit! You are making me want a shower _and_ want to cry into my pillow at night and you really need to _stop_."   
  
Ushijima blinks at him a few times, completely unfazed, and Tendou isn't even sure Shirabu was _listening_ with as much as he is wistfully staring at the side of Ushijima's jaw. "I don't know what you mean." Ushijima says again.   
  
Tendou flops back in his chair, defeated. "Just get on with it then, screw on the table for all I care, I give up."   
  
  
Twenty minutes later Ushijima and Shirabu are walking back towards the Shiratorizawa dorms when Shirabu decides to ask.   
  
"Do you really think we're as bad as Tendou says?" They're holding hands, not bothering to let go even when cars pass by, and Shirabu's head is leaning against Ushijima's arm.   
  
"No. I think he may be jealous."   
  
Shirabu tilts his head to look up at Ushijima's face the best he can, he can't really see much more than the set of his mouth and jaw. "Jealous? Really? Of what?"   
  
"Probably of me, that I get to hold your hand," Ushijima says, and he lifts their joined hands, "like this."   
  
He doesn't say it like it's a joke, or like he's flirting even, it's just a statement and Shirabu laughs. "I think if he's jealous it's defintely of me, that I get to kiss you," They're still walking but Shirabu manages to step up on his tip toes just well enough to kiss Ushijima's cheek and not lose his balance, "like that."   
  
"Perhaps, but I think it's more likely the other."   
  
Shirabu lays his head back on Ushijima's arm and pulls their joined hands against his stomach. "You don't always have to be right, you know."   
  
"I don't try to be right." Ushijima says. He doesn't sound offended, which is good, but Shirabu isn't sure he got the point. He pulls them to a stop and makes Ushijima face him. He wraps both hands around the back of Ushijima's neck and smiles up at him.   
  
"You want to say you don't try, but you're often right, anyways, right?" Shirabu asks.  
  
"No." Ushijima says, but his eyes are looking away over Shirabu's head.   
  
"Yes." Shirabu laughs. Ushijima looks down at him and he can't hide the smile from his face anymore. "See! Look who was right this time!"   
  
Ushijima laughs a little and kisses Shirabu's forehead. "You are often right, as well." He admits. 


End file.
